When Worlds Collide
by Shini02
Summary: AvP. A collection of five drabbles written for a meme that was going around LiveJournal. Something inside ached to be recognized as more than just a mutual understanding. ScarxAlexa.
1. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but these drabbles.

**A/N:** As stated in the summary, these were written for a meme that's floating around LJ that I quite frequently abuse for fun when I hit a dry spell. These were the guidelines for it:

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do 5 of these, then post._

* * *

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

The wind is cold, the ground colder, and he can make out nothing in particular in the freeze. Shapeless things move in the blue, probably clouds of snow cradling any debris light enough to be lifted by the arctic winds.

He hears the kainde amedha Queen scream and claw, the ice breaking, the relieving sound of her massive body being dragged into the depths of the water below.

Then there's footsteps. Light and stumbling, unsure and scared. He looks to the right, up in what he thinks is her general direction and trills quietly, triumphantly, to the best hunting companion he has ever had the honor of coming across.

She kneels and desperation kicks in. He focuses with what little strength he has left, concentrates entirely on the human female.

Blues fade to purple to reds and oranges and yellows. The image throbs before him, in time with her heartbeat. He can see her. Only her.

And suddenly, before it all ends, he feels something slight, trivial, that overwhelms the cold.


	2. Would You Love a Monster Man?

**Would You Love a Monster Man?**

Alexa Woods never believed in love at first sight. It was silly, illogical. One could not fall in love upon the first glance of another person. Love was like a science, you had to learn and teach in return, understand and be understood, before hearts bonded in that magical way they did in cheesy chick-flicks.

That's what she used to think, anyway. Now she wasn't so sure.

Taking the spear and shield crafted just for her from the alien Hunter, staring up into the dark pits of his strange mask, something inside ached to be recognized as more than just a mutual understanding.


	3. By My Side

**By My Side**

"I'm coming with you!"

He turned on her, advancing, making her back up. Her core temperature was on the rise, determination making her blood boil. She was either very brave for wanting to side with him or lacking sensible judgment.

Now, however, was not the time to question the intelligence of the human race.

Now was a desperate time and it called for a desperate measure.

He knelt beside the kainde amedha's carcass and picked it apart in a careful fashion. Standing later, he presented her with weapons, made just for her, because he acknowledged that strange fire inside of her, thought of her as a worthy warrior.

Walking through the changing pyramid, he allowed her to follow at his side.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Dirty Little Secret**

Her coworkers, family and friends have asked where she got the scars. She likes to leave them guessing.

They can wonder if she maybe cut herself climbing a mountain or during a hike through some outlandish terrain, or maybe if it happened during something simple like rearranging her living room.

They can think what they want, she'll never tell how it really happened. Never recall the searing pain of the acidic blood on her cheek, strangely eased by the way he had tried to be gentle about it.

It's her secret. Something special, personally more valuable than the alien spears and shield she had been given before they had taken his body back onto the ship and left earth.

It's something sacred, and she honors the Hunter by keeping the silence.


	5. Blow Me Away

**Blow Me Away**

During his training, he had been hit with many different weapons and fists. Some hurt more than others. Some could hardly be felt.

Fighting on earth against the kainde amedha was nothing quite like what he had expected. He didn't expect his brethren to be slaughtered so easily. He didn't expect that larva to jump out at him and catch him so off guard, infecting him with a sickness he would refuse to acknowledge. He didn't expect to fight along side something as frail as a human female.

But what he truly never expected was to be the one laying in the snow with a whole in his chest and her kneeling over him, victorious over the Queen.

It was hard to see, but he could make out the distinct downward curve of her lips.

He purred quietly to her and wondered why the intensity of her stare affected him more so than any battle wound ever had.


End file.
